


You Are Everything

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Femme, First Kiss, Lesbians, The Wayhaven Chronicles, Wayhaven, Yearning, givin y'all some p&p vibes, twc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: a good ole first kiss in the rain
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Kudos: 28





	You Are Everything

Cecilia leaned back in her chair, letting out a loud sigh as she looked at the clock on her monitor.

7:49 pm.

She was staying late—again.

The only light in the whole building was coming from the lamp on her desk, the warm tones of the light cast long shadows against the walls. It gave the place an eerie feeling.

Perhaps she should call it a night. Everyone else in the office had been smart to leave when they did because now the sound of rain hitting the roof was drowning out the tick of the clock that hung just above the door. Of course, today had been the day she had forgotten her umbrella.

She stood up from her desk, beginning to gather her things and tidy up the office before she left.

Her back was turned to the entrance to the office, so she didn’t notice when someone else stood in the doorway.

“Finally leaving?”

Cecilia practically jumped out of her skin at the sudden sound of Ava’s voice. She whipped around to face her with wide eyes. “I didn’t even hear you come in!”

One side of her lips quirked up as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat. “My apologies.”

She shook her head at her, grabbing her own jacket from the back of her chair. “What are you doing here?” Cecilia asked, walking towards her.

Ava furrowed her brow, shifting uncomfortably. “Do you not want me to be here?” She began to lean back as if she was getting ready to leave.

“That’s not what I meant!” She said hurriedly, placing her hand on her arm to stop her from going any further. The muscles of her arm tensed underneath the thick fabric of her coat. “I’m really glad you’re here,” she added with a soft smile.

They gazed at each other for a long moment, Ava began to visibly relax.

Ava finally broke the silence, rolling her shoulders and clearing her throat. “Are you ready to go?”

Cecilia nodded, the smile never leaving her face. “Coming with me?”

“If that’s okay.” She swore Ava almost looked nervous.

“Of course, how many times do I have to tell you how much I enjoy your company?” She chuckled as they began to walk to the door. They paused just in front of it, Cecilia stopping Ava. “There’s no one I would rather spend my time with, Ava.”

Ava’s lips parted at her words, her cheeks beginning to flush. “Let’s go,” she quickly changed the subject. “You didn’t bring an umbrella, did you?”

“How did you know?”

She was rewarded with a smug grin, holding up the umbrella she had brought with her. “Because I know how forgetful you are,”

Cecilia rolled her eyes, nudging the woman with her shoulder, but a playful smile never left her face. “Hush.”

Ava chuckled as they finally walked out, opening the umbrella to guard them against the rain. The umbrella wasn’t exceptionally large, which meant they had to huddle close together, Cecilia’s shoulder brushing against Ava’s forearm as she held the umbrella. Every time they touched, her skin tingled, and her cheeks grew hot. And more than a few times, Cecilia caught her staring as they walked.

“Were you waiting for me?” Cecilia asked all of a sudden, catching the vampire off-guard.

The cobble streets were empty that evening from both the chill in the air and the rain. She was glad about it because it gave them a bit more privacy rather than usually having to hide from the prying eyes of the townsfolk. As much as she loved Wayhaven and its people, they were a small town and noticed everything. God, she hadn’t heard the end of it when she and Ava attended the carnival months ago.

“What?” Ava slowed her pace at the question, which she was grateful for. Sometimes Ava failed to remember how much taller she was than her.

“When you came in to see me, it seemed like you were waiting for me.”

“Oh.” She swore Ava’s cheeks began to flush, but it could be the poor lighting of the streetlamps playing tricks on her eyes. “No, I was just in the neighborhood.”

Cecilia quirked an eyebrow at the answer. “That’s what you said the last time.”

“The last time?”

She grinned. “Yes, when you claimed you weren’t waiting once more—you tossed a tree out of the road and I told you that you’re really on the wrong career path. Hard to forget such an evening,”

“Well,” Ava was clearly trying to think of an excuse, “I have no need to lie. I must’ve been close by.”

“Uh, huh.” Cecilia nodded as she spoke. “Sure, you were.”

This time, Ava came to a complete stop, causing Cecilia to walk a few steps into the downpour. When she turned to face her, Ava was staring at her, eyes narrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She snapped, suddenly defensive.

Cecilia was thrown off by the sudden change in her mood but quickly gathered herself. “How long are we going to play this game, Ava?” She asked, doing her best to keep her tone even. Rather than the defensive tone Ava had adopted, Cecilia’s words were littered with colors of defeat.

“I can’t answer that if I don’t know what game you’re referring to,” she managed to say through gritted teeth.

She let out a long, tired sigh as she closed her eyes. The rain had already soaked through her coat and was beginning to seep through her blazer. Her hair stuck to her neck and face in drenched strands, but still, she didn’t move.

“I think you know what I’m referring to. About, us!” She pointed between the two of them as if to further prove her point. “It feels like I take one step forward, but you pull away and go two steps back! I want to be close to you, but I can’t without knowing your feelings.”

The open umbrella was dropped to the ground, quickly forgotten, even as rain now began to fall on Ava. The green of her eyes was sharp as if Cecilia would cut herself on them if she got too close.

“You know what I don’t understand?” She sneered, clenching her fists by her sides.

“What?” The calmness of her voice had been long-abandoned thanks to the growing frustration.

“I can’t ever seem to figure out why you care so much!” Ava yelled, her voice echoing off the brick walls of the buildings they were in between. Her previously neat bun had begun to be ravaged by the weather, gluing hair to her forehead.

Cecilia had to take a step back as Ava’s chest heaved from the anger of her words. “And all this time, I credited you with being smarter than you apparently are.”

“What are you getting at, Cecilia?” Ava all but growled.

“It’s because I love you, you idiot!” She practically screamed. Horror washing over her when she realized what she just said.

For what seemed like an eternity, they simply stared at one another. Ava’s eyes were wide, and she was frozen in place.

The silence was unnerving as she began to regret her sudden declaration of her feelings. She was filled with fear. Fear of how Ava was going to react, fear if she didn’t actually feel the same way.

“I’ve had these feelings for you for months and everyone tells me you feel the same, but it sure doesn’t seem like it! I am tired of this, Ava,” Cecilia began to just simply talk to fill the silence. “I thought you at least somewhat felt the same way. The others had told me so and I always had a hard time believing them. So please put me out of my misery so and just tell me you don’t actually feel that way so I can try to move on.” She was begging by the end. Tears were rolling down her cheeks before she realized it, the rain hid their existence, but she still turned her head.

“Do you mean it?”

Cecilia looked back at her quickly. “Which part?”

It looked as if Ava was coming back to life as little movements began to come back to her body. She seemed to finally be able to breathe once more. “What you said.”

“I get that, but I said a lot—maybe too much.”

Ava cut her off. “That you loved me.”

Her whole body tensed, ready to feel the cold sting of rejection. “Yes, Ava. Even though you’re an unbearable stubborn asshole as times, I love you so much it hurts. When I thought I lost you with the trappers, it felt as if my world was crashing down around me.”

There was still no reply as if she was trying to process what was happening.

Cautiously, she took a step toward Ava, as if she was trying not to spook a scared animal. “Tu Omnia. You are everything to me too, Ava.”

Cecilia’s words finally drew her out of whatever trance she had been in because in a few steps she had closed the distance between the two of them. Ava’s hands cupped her face and she kissed her.

Ava was kissing her.

It took a second to get over the initial shock of the moment, but her eyes fluttered shut and her hands held her waist, trying to pull her closer. The kiss was one of yearning and desperate passion.

Cecilia had wanted this for so long. How many times had she imagined the way her lips felt? And now she knew they were as soft but slick from the rain. It was the sweetest thing she had felt in her life and she wanted nothing more than to kiss her for the rest of her days.

Ava pulled away, her hands still cradling her face. The shards of her eyes had softened in a way she had never seen before. She looked relieved but more importantly happy.

She smiled gently, only moving to tuck a dark strand of hair behind Cecilia’s ear. Her touch left a fire in their wake and she shivered at the light touches. “I didn’t know you spoke Latin,” she whispered.

“I don’t,” Cecilia answered, tipping her head back to be able to look up at her. “But Nat does.”

Ava chuckled lowly, shaking her head. “Yes, she does,” she murmured before leaning in to kiss her once more.

The kiss was sweeter than the last. Much of the initial desperation had burned up in the passion of their first kiss. Cecilia’s arms moved to snake around the middle of her torso, their bodies pressing against one another.

“Come have dinner with me tonight,” Cecilia breathed against her lips.

Ava rested her forehead against hers. “Of course,” she whispered, “because I don’t know how I am going to be able to bear parting from you tonight.”

She was smiling so hard, her cheeks ached. “Then don’t go, I won’t tell.”

Once more, Ava laughed. She pulled away from Cecilia’s embrace to pick up the umbrella. The rain had died down, but they both were completely soaked through. Cecilia slipped her hand into Ava’s when she turned to face her again.

“We’ll see,” she said as they continued down the empty street, this time hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at @seravadumortain on tumblr :)


End file.
